


trust your instinct, dont worry

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Insanity, Introspection, Kinda, Vilbur, Villain Wilbur Soot, also lowercase is used randomly, bascially Lmanberg, dissociation is hinted at, he does blow shit up, i dislike the writing more than you, italics are used alot, its like the manberg arc but with alot of creative liberties, this is kinda shit ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: for some of us, our best revolution is self-preservation.Wilbur Soot is not melodramatic, he's just pragmatic beyond any reasoning.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), fuck that noise - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: anonymous





	trust your instinct, dont worry

Pinpointing the exact moment when someone changes is almost impossible, a persons downfall or uprising is usually gradually in the works, days to years of subtle differences making someone who they are today. You cannot wake up an entirely different person, is something Wilbur had always believed. 

( _He believes the second he declared war on Dream was the beginning of his downfall. Maybe it stretches back further, maybe he was doomed from the start_.)

* * *

Fundy, his own son, runs against him. Wilbur watches with distaste as the posters saying Vote Coconut2020 are placed around the walls of Lʼmanberg. He isn't too worried, because he knows the citizens of Lʼmanberg will do what is the only correct choice and vote for him and Tommy.

Whilst the lingering apprehension remains when he hears the news of George and Quackityʼs party becoming higher and higher in approval, confidence burns through any notes of insecurity, perfectly overcoming its beginnings. 

( _He wakes up days later, in cold land, and wonders why only ashes of such confidence remain_.) 

( _He wakes up days later, and entitlement for his country burns and takes, and gives him no semblance of warmth_.) 

* * *

The ravine is cold, large, and drops of water echo around him. Everything seems to linger these days, stings of betrayal and a loosing grasp of sanity spiraling as he pretends to cling on. Itʼs fine. He has Tommy, and he's sent a letter to an old friend, and he's not alone in this. 

In the span of a day, he went from feeling impossibly high to a little under that. He doesn't feel low or lost, he feels angry and worried for the people he left behind unintentionally, but he knows he is going to take back his rightful position from Schlatt. It doesn't matter how. He is. His Lʼmanberg needs someone more just than a tyrant. 

“Wilbur,” someone whispers in his ear, “Wilbur!” 

He sits up immediately, hands about to smack away whoever was close to him, until he met the eyes of Tommy. His shoulders sag in relief until he notices the panic in his partners eyes, “I can hear someone. They're in the ravine.” 

They both hold their breath, and he can hear what Tommy is on about. The sound of boots walking around, echoing, not even trying to hide their unwelcome intrudance. He doesn't dare move, but feels around for his sword. His hands graze against sharpened iron, the sound of footsteps becomes startling close and he whips around, Tommy flinches back and he points his sword at the intruder. 

“Bruh.” Is the response. 

There is silence. Then there is startled laugher and a “What the fuck, you scared me!” Then there is the sword dropping to the floor and ( _he feels so impossibly light_ ), he sees himself hug Techno, laugh to hide his previous fear, talk to him, but he doesn't feel himself do it. His mind almost feels like an auto-pilot is switched on, and heʼs waiting to crash and burn and-

he can't remember what happens next. he wakes up. techno and tommy are still there, talking, and he doesn't know the name of the emotion that seizes him. 

* * *

Someone sends Tommy a letter. Wilbur holds the unopened paper in his hands, thinking. Tommy hasn't seen the letter, and Wilbur doesn't plan on showing him until he sees it himself. _He can trust Tommy_ , he thinks, _Can you?_ , his brain responds. 

Sending letters should be impossible, so its already confirmed that someone outside his three man party know about the ravine. 

_He can trust Tommy_ , he thinks, _No you can't!_ , his brain responds. 

He opens the letter. 

(Maybe this is the beginning of his downfall, he reminisces.) 

_**Tommy** , _

**_I am talking to Schlatt and things are same like i said befor. I dont know if Quackity is trustworthy or not, but i heard Niki got questined. Schlatt said he was going to give her a visit at the bakery. Fundy looked worried._ **

**_U are right by the way. Flag has not grown on me. it looks so ugly still. How are Wilbur and Technoblade? Cant believe he came i dont think Schlatt knows about Techno dont worry. Let me know if U are getting sick of potatoes I will try and bring you some apples or steak. meet up usual spot? same time._ **

**_Tubbo._ **

He reads it again and again, until he can recite it word for word. He reads it until the words start to mush together. He reads it until he hears a cough. He looks to his side. Tommy is standing wide-eyed at the letter in his hands. Wilbur reads his eyes. 

They look guilty. They look proud. 

“We got Tubbo.” He whispers, and Tommy nods. He whispers it again, to himself mostly, and then realises what was causing the deep dread in his stomach. “Shit, Niki.” 

* * *

The visit to Manberg is unsuccessful. Its a fucking travesty and a half. Technoblade decided to walk in the fucking center of Manberg in full armour and ask Eret of all people for directions. He makes eye contact with Niki, who is standing at the docks with some diamonds in her hands. She mouths at him to leave, run, and he does as soon as he sees Schlatt walk towards her, eyes slowly tracking where she is looking. 

He understands Niki, he hopes she'll understand him. As he starts to collect gunpowder and sand, he moves with the presumption he has already been forgiven. 

The flag looks horrendous he notes, Tubbo was right. 

He crafts, hands stained grey and sand stuck under his nails and skin. Tommy opens his letter from Tubbo, and speaks something of a festival as well as Techno's personal invitation. 

Its almost like a selfish opportunity. Its almost as if its Fate. 

* * *

“Wilbur, what should we do about the festival?” Tommy asks, and he grins and stops, halting Tommy behind him. “Tommy,” he breathes out through his growing smile, “the festival sounds lovely? yes? its almost like its a good thing- right? why would we stop it?” 

“Unless you- unless you think we're the bad guys,” he almost bursts out in laughter but doesn't. Tommy looks both concerned and pissed. “Are you insane?” He replies angrily, “Schlatt's a fucking dictator or some- or some shit.”

No. No. Why isn't he understanding his point? “What if no one is the good guy?” 

Tommy is stubborn, less so than Techno who seems to have no care in the world about the direction Wilbur is leading him. Tommy is foolishly trying to grasp onto his hero complex. 

“This is why you'll never be president. You're a child. You're immature. You're selfish- you don't want me to take Lʼmanberg back because you want it all to yourself- i can tell.” 

Heʼs alone.

* * *

( _Four_ )

Techno sets off a day in advance for the festival. Tommy has scurried off, probably with Tubbo or something. He gives Techno a warning, tells him to at least get Niki out. 

( _Three_ ) 

He goes to the mountains, red stone and a button in hand. 

( _Two_ ) 

He wakes up, if he travels far enough east, he can see a few of the festival decorations from a distance, no more walls concealing his country. He sees fireworks. 

( _One_ ) 

He walks to the hills, and presses the goddamn fucking button. 

And reminisces. 

.... ~~for what it's worth, he hesitated.~~


End file.
